nintendofandomcom-20200223-history
Moo Moo Meadows
Moo Moo Meadows is the second race course of the Mushroom Cup in Mario Kart Wii. It also appears as a Retro Cup in Mario Kart 8 and Mario Kart 8 Deluxe where it is the first course of the Shell Cup. The course is inspired by, and serves as somewhat of a successor to, the Moo Moo Farm course from Mario Kart 64. ''Mario Kart Wii'' The course is located in a somewhat-Irish country of green lawn, with a river aside of a farm, and a few trees surrounding the track. Although it is considerably wide, most of it shows zones of high lawn where players cannot accelerate when driving over them. The course also shows varied hills and curves; therefore, managing drifting makes it less cumbersome to clear this track. Moo Moos tend to cross the road, and racers have to be careful not to run into them. Monty Moles tend to dig and pop up randomly from the ground, hitting karts that pass on their holes and slowing down anyone going across the trails they leave. Before the finish line, there are grassy hills and a Trick Ramp, where players can get an Item Box and perform a trick. Course Layout At the start of the track, it is a slight turn left, and to the right of the track there is a farm with a silo. Then there is another turn to the left leading the racer into the meadows where several Moo Moos are grazing. On the first lap, they stay to the side of the road, but on the other laps, the Moo Moos cross the road, serving as obstacles for the players. If one happens to run into a Moo Moo, they flip over and drop their items. There are two herds of Moo Moos; one in the middle area of the meadow and the other one in the turn bringing out of it. After taking the turn, the player should see nothing else on the track other than a row of item boxes and a blue ramp the player can perform tricks on to gain a speed boost. After the blue ramp is a turn left, into the area with the Monty Moles and the Windmill. Here there are some small grassy hills and a ramp with a boost panel on one of them. To the left and right of the it is the road that goes around the grass. Item boxes are also present, floating in the air if the player uses the ramp. After the ramp is a few other hills in the middle of the track that slows the player down. After them is a turn left, which leads back to the finish line which begins another lap. Scenery around the track includes: a milk cart, a barn, a windmill, a river with a bridge and some dirty paths leading to outside the meadows. Shortcuts *In the area with the Moo Moos it is possible to go across the fields with a Mushroom to avoid the moving Moo Moos and speed up. *Another one is in the area with the Monty Moles. A Mushroom can help the player speed across the grassy hills. Staff ghosts In Mario Kart Wii, Moo Moo Meadows has two staff ghosts; one has a time of 1:37.856 and uses Baby Daisy on the Booster Seat, and the other is unlockable by getting a time of 1:34.160 or faster, and has a time of 1:25.909 with Baby Daisy on the Bullet Bike. ''Mario & Sonic at the London 2012 Olympic Games'' Moo Moo Meadows appears in Mario & Sonic at the London 2012 Olympic Games as the location of the Dream Equestrian event. Players must travel through the track carrying a wagon full of seven Yoshi eggs and reach the finish line. The course features Kamek who tries to throws obstacles in the players' path and a Chain Chomp that appears before the conclusion of the event. ''Mario Kart 8''/''Mario Kart 8 Deluxe'' Moo Moo Meadows reappears in Mario Kart 8 and Mario Kart 8 Deluxe as a retro course and the first course of the Shell Cup. The setting has changed to sunrise. There are now more farms, variations of Moo Moos, and windmills. There are coins hanging on these windmills. A hang-glider ramp has been added during the left turn to the Monty Mole area. The once-bobbing trees are now stationary trees. The start/finish line banner is now similar to the banner on Thwomp Ruins. The music is now orchestrated, using more violin in the theme. This course is also available in the Battle Mode of the Wii U version of Mario Kart 8. Based on a city map that can be found in Super Bell Subway, Moo Moo Meadows is shown to be located on the outskirts area of the city that contains both Toad Harbor and Wario's Gold Mine, as well as the same city that N64 Rainbow Road hovers over. Staff ghost In Mario Kart 8, the staff ghost is Daisy on the Varmint, with a time of 1:46.099. In Mario Kart 8 Deluxe 200cc, the staff ghost is Baby Daisy with a time of 1:09.980. Official Descriptions ''Mario Kart Wii'' Appearance *'Sites' ** "Lots of winding off road drifting, complicated by groups of cows that slowly wander across the track." ** "With cows meandering around this country track, you'll need to stay focused to avoid skidding into danger. And that's before the moles of Moo Moo Meadows start digging across your path!" *'Guide:' "Mario's Moo Moo Meadows is a small track, but it's packed with areas where you can slow yourself or opponents down. Stick to the dirt road as much as possible. Avoid the two groups of Moo Moos (or find a gap to drive precisely through them), skid around the Monty Mole trails, and try turboing over some of the green hills." *'Trading Card:' "The peaceful grassy vistas. The meandering trails. The whimsical fence line. The... HEY! Who left the gate open? Moo Moo Meadows may not be a difficult track, but there are plenty of distractions to slow you down. Use Mini-Turbos or other speed-enhancing items to find shortcuts through the grassy areas." ''Mario Kart 8'' Appearance *''Mario Kart'' Facebook Page: Take a drive through Moo Moo Meadows in Mario Kart 8 to see rustic farms and spinning windmills … but watch out for the cows! Mario Kart Facebook Page Sponsors ''Mario Kart Wii'' *Mario Kart Milk (Trackside banners) *Mario Racing (Trackside banners) *Nintendo Moo Moo Farm (Signs) ''Mario Kart 8''/''Mario Kart 8 Deluxe'' *1-Up Fuel (Trackside banners) *Green Service (Trackside banners) *Moo Moo Meadows Milk (Trackside banners, trucks) *Shell Cup (Trackside banners) References Category:Mario Kart courses Category:Mario Kart Wii courses Category:Mario Kart 8 courses